One Requiem
is a Stand utilized by Stand fighter Judas Priest. It is featured in Standpunk Underground. It is the evolved form of One, created when it was cut by the Promised Lance. Appearance Personality Synopsis Abilities Reality Erasure- Everything that comes into contact with One Requiem will be, without exception, erased from reality. In this state, whatever has been erased undergoes a unique transformation in which they not only no longer exist, but have never existed ''and ''will never exist, erasing them from the timeline as well, and resulting in all living things no longer possessing memory or knowledge of them. Only the slightest contact is needed for this power to take effect, the place where One Requeim is currently standing being erased from reality as well, including the air around it, rendering the space around this Stand a permanent vacuum. This allows it to move at extraordinary speeds, as simply by taking a step or manifesting an "urge to approach someone/something" the space between them is eradicated from reality, giving it an effect similar to teleporting. However, since that space has never existed and never will exist again, the target has no memory of One Requeim even moving. Only the nonstop rapid movement produced by Hotel California's ability can evade it for long periods of time, and even then it will eventually catch up. Dodging and predicting its strikes is a nigh-impossible feat, as whatever it has struck, and by extension the blow itself, is erased. This power appears to apply to One Requiem itself to some extent, with it flickering in and out of the consciousness of its targets, only being registered seconds before a blow and then vanishing from their mind a moment later after its power takes effect. Indeed, before its power was discovered, One Requiem appeared to only be standing in place, despite having attacked and erased a great deal of things before then. Thus, one can conclude that it can only be fully registered when it remains in the same position for long periods of time. Seiji Kamijou manages to come up with a way to negate this power to some extent, by harnessing the odd feeling of déjà vu ''produced by some of the things One Requiem erases. This power has something like a range, as when standing in the ocean, while the water and large portions of the ground were erased, it was not all destroyed. In addition, water continued to pour in, the phenomenon cluing in the Joestar party. Fiore Zeppeli hypothesizes that if One Requiem had remained there, it would have eventually removed all the water in the world's oceans, with no living thing being all the wiser. The ability is even more dangerous than its base description would imply. Simply by standing in a spot, the "present" is removed from reality, and thus all those within One Requiem's range are stuck in either the "past" or "future", capable of seeing this Stand's actions a few seconds ''after ''they occur or a few seconds ''before, with the smallest possible time differences between the present time and the past or future. This renders the Stand's attacks to be even more difficult to avoid, especially as most of those effected remain unaware of this time difference until it is far too late. Its blows can also land in less than seconds, even with large barriers between it and its target, as it can erase them from reality. With those barriers erased, there was nothing in One Requiem's way in the first place, allowing its blow to land the instant it throws it, as if such things were never in the way. Of course, the blow landing meaning that the person who it struck never existed either, so the blow was not launched. Rather, in this scenario, One Requiem's target "never existed in the first place", allowing it to defeat large quantities of opponents while not appearing to move at all. As mentioned above, only avoidance and forcing it to pursue for any period of time longer than a minute reveals its capacity for movement. One Requiem also possesses an "absolute defense" from this power. Anything that strikes it will have been erased, thsu never have being launched, and more importantly, never being capable of launching. This applies to not only physical abilities, in which enemy Stands can be erased from reality and with them their users - abilities that do not directly come into contact with the Stand, but take an effect, are erased as well. Thus, whole abilities and the Stands connected to them can disappear, so long as they register as having an effect on One Requiem in any way possible. This also allows it to remove whole transformations ''of Stands, especially regarding fellow Requiem users. If an ability used by a Stand that has achieved Requiem is used on One Requiem, that power is erased it, and through a chain reaction (not always present with other erasures), the Stand's Requiem state is eradicated as well, since "if the power never existed, neither did its Requiem state. Even more fearsome, Stands hit with this effect are now stuck in their base forms indefinatley, no longer capable of achieving Requiem again, even with struck with an Arrow. The likes of Bounds and Wounds are also effected by this, the power of the Promised Lance being undone and the Stands in question losing the ability to achieve such a state ever again, so long as they exist. The boundaries between dimensions and universes appear no more safe, a simple clawing motion from One Requiem being enough to remove any divide between them and causing massive intersections between different parallel realities. Stands that have achieved the level of Beyond are regarded as the only possible counter to One Requiem's power. Being outside of time and space, they are immune to its effects and upon being achieved all effects of this Stand's ability are removed from them and what they are directly associated with. Those who acheive Beyond also regain all memories lost of things erased, as shown by Seiji regaining his memory of the world as it was before One Requiem when his own Stand achieved this level. Beyonds can also deal damage to One Requiem without fear, pummeling it greatly while remaining unaffected by its reality erasing powers. However, Beyonds cannot restore what has been erased if it lacks that direction connection: they are currently believed to be lost forever. '''Black Hole Generation and Manipulation'- One Requiem retains the power of its previous form, being capable of generating and manipulating the various aspects of black holes. While this is power is rarely used (as its ability to erase reality is generally more than enough for its opponent), it has shown the capacity to generate naked singularities, destroying the usual laws of space-time in the immediate radius. The disorientation this causes allows the Stand to approach its enemies with much greater ease and distract them from what it has been removing from reality. One Requiem also appeared to use a black hole in its debut, catching an attack and absorbing it within one before fully revelaing its new form. Trivia Gallery Site Navigation Category:Zeon1 Category:Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Mid-range Stands Category:Long-range Stands Category:Requiem Stands Category:Overpowered Stand